Anna Anderson
:PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!: ''' ''' 'Anna Rochelle Anderson (Born 30th June 1990) is the wife of the vigilante Dog. She works as a Doctor and is a womens advice expert. She runs the popular YouTube channel "AnnaTheAllergicAlien" with over 50k subs. ' History: Anna was born in Kensington, London, United Kingdom at 11:50PM on the 30th of June 1985 being the only child of a well-off family. Her father, Leo is an English man working as an Astronaut who actually went to space (although it was after she was born that he went to space) and her mother, Chandler is a French chef at a fancy resturaunt. She got almost anything she ever wanted as a child, and had a much better upbringing then Jason. In 1993, she moved from a townhouse in Kensington to a mansion nearby. At the age of 18, after finishing high school she moved to New Lucinda and her parents stayed back in Kensington. In 2005, She started the YouTube channel "AnnaTheAllergicAlien" where she posted vlogs and comedy videos where she had about 3K subs by 2006. She also met the man of her dreams, Jason through him posting a flirtatious comment on one of her videos which was posted on November 2006 which was her describing her night out with her friends. She replied rather touched and told him to add her on facebook. So he did and they found out they both live in the same city. They went on a few dates together but surprisingly, Anna was rather weirded out on their first few dates, but later warmed up on him. They both lost their virginity to each other on New Years 2008. In January 2011 they got married. They bought a really nice house in Aletown, New Lucinda near the Werro Freeway and Grand Central International Airport In November 2011. They adopted two sisters in 2015; Mali and Dami because they didn't want children of their own. On 31st May 2017 they moved to Zark City to be with Dog's younger sister Eileen and his brother Jeffrey. She still uploads to her YouTube channel to this day. Differences In Other Dimensions: *'WORLD 1: '''She is the exact same in the dimension. *'WORLD 2: In the dimension where New Lucinda has extremely high crime rates, Anna met Dog in a similar way, but she was a rather innocent girl. She died when Jason's penthouse exploded which made Dog extremely depressed and seek the reason why it exploded. *'WORLD 3: '''In the dimension where New Lucinda is the most rainy city in the world which is probably the most similar to our own, she wears a long blue leather trenchcoat and has a condition where when she is aroused or excited her chest sweats uncontrollably. She also had a child with dog later on in this dimension. *'WORLD 4: 'In the dimension where the earth has alot hotter weather and everyone is happier, She was born with red hair and freckles and is still the same *'WORLD 6: 'She was living in Kaloto village in the myth world, even being an aid on multiple occasions for samuel. *'WORLD 7: 'She was born with blonde hair and dark brown eyes in this dimension *'WORLD 8: 'In the dimension of Ali Jasons, she is the second in command of the Alerdornia Stunners. *'WORLD 9: 'After dog dies in this dimension, she becomes dog. *'WORLD 10: 'She is with the white willow ninjas, as a high commanding ninja. *'WORLD 12: 'She is married to dog in this dimension but is an athlete. *'WORLD 25: 'She works as a nurse in this dimension. *'WORLD 54: 'Anna was born in the 1920's and fought in the frontlines in WW2 *'WORLD 63: 'She is an assasin for the Pretendo assasins. *'WORLD 78: 'She doesn't have her YouTube channel in this dimension. *'WORLD 109: 'She invented a very useful rifle here. *'WORLD 118: 'Anna was born a male in this dimension *'WORLD 202: 'She joined the rebels in the fight against Admiral Gixon in the Half-Blud universe. *'WORLD 1990: She is cursed in this dimension and has fire based powers including flight after Dog (who works as a policeman in this dimension) dies. Facts: #She is a voice actor who has worked on multiple shows, including many animes. #Her favourite song is Blush by Femi Olasehinde and Craig Morris. #She is quite randy and concupiscent, almost as much as Gwen. #If she was born a male, Her parents were to have called her Quentin. #She has a fetish for sneakers, although she hasn't told anyone. #Her greatest talent is drawing, being able to draw manga and very realistic sketches. She is also very good at singing. #Despite being relatively healthy, she actually has a very small amount of flab. #Her bra size is 36DD. #Her favourite colour is blue. #Anna worked as a video game developer for multiple games for 2 years for Black Circle Games. #She was invited to a place as a judge on an Algeni talent show but she politely declined. #She will always be seen with make-up. #She had freckles as a young girl but they went away when she turned 18. #She was a member of the girl scouts from the age of 7 to 16 #Anna loved My Little Pony when she was younger. #She makes quite alot of money. (Duh! She's a doctor!) #Like dog, She spends a lot of her spare time gaming. Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Rich Category:Brunette Category:Human Category:Wife Category:Girlfriend